


What a Man Needs

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm ready to play.  Play with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Man Needs

John kneels in the middle of the floor, naked, staring intensely at the floor. If he tried to focus, he might be able to figure out what Rodney is doing by the sounds he's making, but he doesn't want to. He wants it to be a surprise.

Closing his eyes, he forces muscles stiff with tension to relax. No one is going to walk in; no one is going to find the military commander of Atlantis on his knees. Rodney has very carefully arranged things so that only a few people know where they are - Ronon, Teyla, Carson - and no one else. John isn't even wearing his radio. Rodney _is_ , which is the only way that John can relax enough to do this, though he knows Rodney has done something to it that requires him to actually focus on triggering it, so he doesn't accidentally set it off.

Lost inside his thoughts, John doesn't even realize that Rodney has stepped up behind him until a hand threads itself into his hair, tightening cruelly and pulling his head to one side. He gasps softly as Rodney asks, "You ready, John?"

He can't nod, so he's forced to speak, as little as he wants to. "Yes, Rodney," he forces out. Rodney releases his hair, and John has to fight to stay balanced on his knees. He circles John, crouches down in front of him; waits. John knows what he wants, but this is _hard_ for him. "I'm ready," he takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly. "I'm ready to play. Play with me?"

Rodney reaches out and fondles John's hard cock, an absent minded touch that speaks more of Rodney's possession of John than any words could do. "You're a good boy," he praises, and John breathes out a sigh of relief. He's done it right. Rodney's hand moves further down, weighing John's testicles in the palm of his hand, then closes gently but firmly, squeezing John's balls in a tight grip that makes him pant.

Released suddenly, John can barely breathe for a second, which is long enough for Rodney to get back to his feet. It puts Rodney's jutting cock at John's face level, and his mouth waters with the desire to taste it. Rodney's eyes twinkle. "You want it, John?"

John nods, and opens his mouth hopefully. Rodney doesn't hesitate, taking a half step forward and shoving his cock practically down John's throat in one move. John nearly chokes, but he's used to it, and manages to catch a breath before Rodney is fucking his face in earnest. He can barely hear Rodney's muttered words, catching only the occasional, "Slut," or "whore," but it's enough to give him the gist of it, and it turns him on even more.

He licks and sucks as best he can as Rodney's cock pumps in and out of his mouth. Rodney's leaking generously, and the taste is one that John _craves_ when he's like this. When Rodney pulls out, he whimpers and chases after Rodney's cock with his mouth. A sharp, "No!" from Rodney deters him, and he freezes before settling back onto his heels, waiting for Rodney's next order.

Rodney is panting harshly, and John has a moment of pride that he did that, that he made Rodney breathe hard. "Such a good little cock-slut," Rodney says, and John practically preens. "Ready for more, John?" John nods eagerly, and Rodney points at the bed. "Up, on your belly."

John doesn't bother to stand. Instead, he crawls the few feet to the side of the bed, and then pulls himself up. Flopping down on his stomach, he watches Rodney through slitted eyes. He's pulling the belt out of his pants, and John has to slide his hand down to grip at his cock to keep from coming. He makes a small sound, and Rodney looks up sharply. "Gonna need help, are you?" and John nods again.

Setting the belt down on the bed, Rodney goes to the small bag he brought, and pulls out the leather cock ring and ball harness. John hates the thing, hates the way that it pulls on his balls and squeezes his cock almost painfully, but there's no way that Rodney's going to be able to spank him without John coming. And the rule is that if John fails to hold it, then it stops. That's the last thing that John wants, so he climbs to his knees and presents his cock for Rodney to bind.

Rodney's hands are quick and clever, securing the straps tightly and making John make all sorts of undignified sounds. He doesn't care, because Rodney has motioned him back down. He has to move carefully so that nothing gets caught or pinched, but as fast as he can manage it, he's flat on his stomach; legs spread wide, hands already twisting in the sheets.

The blows from the belt start out light, just little taps that bring the blood to the surface. For someone as clumsy as Rodney, he manages to land each blow perfectly, on his ass, his thighs. John's hips are already coming up to meet the belt when Rodney starts to swing it with more force.

The first hard swing makes John suck in a loud breath. It burns like fire across his ass, and he can feel it welting already. Slow and steady, Rodney lays down stripe after stripe of heat on his ass. John's hips are rising up to meet each measured blow, and he's crying out softly. Rodney knows that he means more, not stop, and he doesn't, moving his focus down to John's thighs.

Rodney pauses, and when John blinks sweat out of his eyes to look at him, he sees Rodney shortening the belt by wrapping it around his hand. He knows what that means, and with a swallow, he spreads his legs even wider. This is going to hurt _so good_.

The first slap to his inner thigh makes John yell. As slap after slap falls, he writhes in pained pleasure, but he never closes his legs. He wants it, _needs_ it. Needs the pain to keep him rooted in the here and now, keep him from thinking about the past or the future - neither of which he can do anything about.

When Rodney stops, John whines, lifting his ass and mutely begging for more, even though he knows that much more and he won't be able to sit for a week. Rodney grabs one of his hips, his hand cool against the heated flesh, and lifts, encouraging John to go to his knees.

John offers up his ass, his face pressed against the rough fabric of the blanket. His voice is hoarse and barely audible when he speaks, words spilling over each other in his eagerness to beg for what he wants. "Please fuck me. Oh, please, please, please."

He falls silent when Rodney climbs up on the bed between his spread legs, and his hands are large and forceful as he pulls John's cheeks apart, spreading him wide to Rodney's view. The first touch of Rodney's tongue to John's center makes him jump, as it isn't expected. "Jesus, Rodney!" Rodney makes a soft sound against John's body, and then his tongue starts to slide into John's hole.

And maybe John really is the whore that Rodney names him, because he wants this never to stop. He wants to spend all of his time on his knees for Rodney, doing anything he wants as long as Rodney _doesn't stop_.

Rodney doesn't, ignoring the way that John is begging and sobbing, twisting his hands in the sheets and pressing back into Rodney's talented mouth. For his part, Rodney determinately tongue fucks John, pressing through the ring of muscle and pulling back, over and over again. Then one of his long fingers slides in next to his tongue, and presses hard right on John's prostate, and he practically screams.

His bound cock is throbbing with want and need, precome dripping down the head. Every time Rodney presses on his prostate, his balls jump in their harness, and he's crying now, wanting nothing more than feel Rodney's cock inside him. But he can't vocalize it, can barely speak, isn't thinking in words.

When Rodney pulls back, finger and tongue both, John cries out and bucks up. "Shh, John, shh. Gonna fuck you in just a second."

Panting, John tries to relax as he waits. He can hear the slick sounds of Rodney putting lube on his dick, and then the heavy pressure of the head pressing against his hole. Rodney doesn't wait for him to react, simply sinking into him in one long stroke that chokes all the air out of John's lungs.

Suddenly full and loving it, John starts to move before Rodney does, hips working as he starts to fuck himself on Rodney's cock. Then Rodney stills him with a hand to the small of his back. "Cock-hungry," he slurs, sounding pleasure drunk. "Desperate for it."

John makes a sound of agreement. He _is_ cock-hungry, and if Rodney doesn't start to move... But Rodney does, fucking him with long, powerful strokes that press right where John needs them. His hands are like brands on his hips, and every time he slaps into John's ass, it flares bright with pain.

If it weren't for the cockring, John would have already gone over the edge. As it is, all he can do is clutch hard at the blanket and ride it out. Rodney must be as turned on as he is, but he's not speeding up. There's nothing to tell John that Rodney is anywhere near as close as he is, which is a problem since John isn't allowed to come until Rodney does.

Rodney seems able to read his mind, because he leans forward even as he continues to jackhammer into John. "Sweet little ass. Could fuck you all day; leave you hanging on the edge for hours. Maybe I'll come in you and then make you wait. Would you do that for me? Would you?" Rodney's voice is deep and smooth, cutting through the chaos that is John's brain right now, and he groans at the thought. He'd do it, though, if Rodney wanted him to.

"Good thing for you that I'm not that cruel," Rodney says, and then he hooks his hands underneath John's shoulders, tugging him up until he's straddling Rodney's lap. He's deeply impaled, so deep he swears that he can taste Rodney in his throat, and his cock jumps again. His hips roll, fucking himself on Rodney's dick. "That's it, John. That's it. Make me come," Rodney groans, his hands bruisingly tight on John.

John whimpers and starts to move faster. Reaching between his spread knees, he can touch Rodney's balls, pulled up tight. He strokes them gently, trying to push Rodney higher, and it seems to work, because Rodney's words trail off to high pitched little whines that mean he's close. One, two, three more hip rolls, and then Rodney gives an inarticulate cry. John can feel the warmth that means Rodney has come, filling his ass.

He whimpers, desperate now, but unable to do anything but stay there until Rodney tells him it's okay. Rodney takes a deep breath and then tips him off his lap to land on his face, pulling out of him at the same time. "No," John cries, cock _hurting_ , balls _aching_.

"Shh," Rodney whispers. "Turn over." John does as he's ordered, and Rodney's hands are busy on him, undoing the damn straps that have kept him from coming so far. "You can come now," he says, and then his mouth slides down over John's cock even as two of his fingers slide into him deep.

John's shoulders come up off the bed, and it's only his will that keeps his hips down. The rough blanket burns against his abused ass, and everything adds up together to one glorious whole, and John _flies_.

When he comes back to himself, Rodney is still sucking him gently, nursing him through aftershocks almost as intense as his orgasm. When Rodney finally releases him, he whimpers softly. His brain is mercifully silent, and he's more relaxed than he's been since the last time they played. "Good, huh?" Rodney says, looking pleased with himself, and John laughs a little, nodding.

Rodney slides out of the bed, moving around and then returning with a wet cloth that he uses to gently clean John up. He hisses at the welts he's left behind on John's ass, but John grabs his arm. "S'okay. It's what I needed," he insists, and Rodney tenses further, before relaxing all at once. "Come back to bed," John says, holding up one arm invitation.

There is no hesitation, and Rodney lies down, as close as he can get without climbing into John's skin. John would never admit it, but the cuddling is almost the best part, and Rodney is a world champion cuddler. Plus, he gives off heat like no one's business.

They stay like that for a while before either of them speaks. "We should get back to the city," John says, softly, not wanting this moment to end.

Sounding sleepy and annoyed, Rodney says, "Not a chance in hell. They know they can raise me on the radio if they need us. Tomorrow is soon enough. Sleep now." As if taking his own orders, Rodney promptly conks out, and John chuckles. Yeah, okay, he can sleep a little, now. There shouldn't even be any nightmares.


End file.
